A Fistful of Water
by SeerBlack
Summary: The forth in the Shifters. Dean, Sam and Darcy head to California for another hunt although Dean swears it's a holiday. However Sam seems to have trouble forgetting the vision that seemed so real.
1. Prologue: Raindrops in One Hour

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural. So none of the main characters (except Darcy) are mine. Unfortunatly.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Sweet California, full of hot sun and even hotter babes."

"Get a life Dean; we're here for the job, not the girls. I don't plan on hooking up with any hot guys."

"That's cos Sammy would make that face at you and you would end up as a puddle on the ground."

"Ok, I'll give you that one. You know what?—."

"—No, what?--."

"—Shut up. I'm going to call you Snarky from now on."

"Sweet Darcy, real sweet. Can I call you Darbrain then?"

"Would you two shut up already?"

The two squabblers turned to face the tall man in the front seat, dual expressions of embarrassment on their faces. The road to California was a tough one, especially when three different personalities were trapped in the same car. The entire trip had been a nightmare, Dean was always arguing with one of them. Darcy groaned and began to hit her head on the back of the front seat, drawing a concerned look from her boyfriend. Dean leant back into the chair and folded his arms, a pout on his face as he stared out the window.

"How much longer Sammy?"

"Dar, you asked me that question two minutes ago. We still have another hour."

Darcy groaned again loudly and continued to pound her head against the back of the seat, making a large red mark across her forehead. She paused for a moment before she wriggled over the seat, falling heavily into the shotgun position. Dean looked at her open-mouthed before he turned back to looking out the window, the threat of a snarky remark looming at her. She sprawled out over the front seat, her head pressed against the cool glass and one of her arms dangled over the back of the seat.

She wound down the window with her spare hand and smiled softly as the wind blew into her hair, creating a messy mass around her face. She kept meaning to get her long dark locks cut off a bit, the fact they could now conceal a bikini was getting slightly distressing. She turned her head to the side, brushing some hair from her mouth and watched Sam, grinning when a wave of pleasure rippled down their link. It was odd, knowing almost every emotion and thought of her significant other, although she had gotten used to being able to read minds. Speaking of reading minds…

"Eww Dean! Stop thinking about that stuff!"

She turned around in her seat and faced the older Winchester, her nose wrinkled in disgust. He cocked his head to the side and grinned at her, a smug expression quickly followed.

"Shouldn't be reading my mind. Don't we have privacy laws?"

She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. It was a known fact that people brain's were 89 percent water, and the way Dean avoided drinking it just made her theory about Dean's lack of upper brain seem more plausible. Another god-forsaken hour until they could be released from their prison and finally do some hunting (and more importantly, get away from Dean and have some fun… in a completely innocent and Darcy-ish way)

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how I managed this, but I did. Yes yes, enjoy it whilst it lasts. Reviews are loved and appreciated. Also, shameless shout-out to Sarah and WanderingAnariel- they write brilliantly... yes, that means go read their stuff!**


	2. Aquatic

_Mendocino, California._

It swam around for a while, back and forth against the shore. So far it hadn't gotten a decent meal for once the beach was uninhabited. It tossed its head up, water streaming off the back of its head. It would wait.

Libby ran down the shoreline. She did this every morning, before the sun came up. It was her way of getting ready for a new day. Bleach blonde hair rippled in the breeze, her aqua eyes focused solely ahead of her. She never wore proper jogging gear, I mean, why wear jogging gear on the beach when you can wear your bikini? Had she bothered to look to the side she may have avoided her death.

A large shape rippled out of the water, water streaming from its nostrils and hair. It watched her intently, a hungry look in its eyes as it walked toward her, prints embedding into the soft sand. It looked starved, ribs showing clearly and a frail edge to its appearance. It snorted, salty spray shooting from its mouth and nose. Libby sighed and continued to run, legs pumping up and down as she ran faster. The creature followed her, rapidly increasing its pace. She stopped for a breather, bending over, hands resting on her knees. The creature stopped, pressing its nose against her bare flesh on her back.

She gave a disgusted look at turned around, only to stop and scream. Before her it stopped, that hungry look increasing ten-fold. It curled back its lips and gave a small nicker of happiness, lunging in for the girl. With one swift moment it killed her, muzzle soon wet with her blood. It grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the sea, quickly disappearing under the foam.

_Mendocino, California:_

_Some motel._

Darcy lay sprawled over the bed. It was nearly 5am in the morning and she was relatively alone. Dean had gone out to get some much needed coffee and Sam was busy at his laptop. She groaned and shifted onto her stomach, cheek pressed against the sheets and her hazel eyes watched him in amusement. Sam always managed to have the most amusing expressions when he was on the computer, his most current one was between disgust and exasperation. She frowned and got off the bed, soundlessly pacing over to where he sat.

She stroked his hair and leaned over his shoulder, disgust washing over her face and down through their link. Sam looked up at her and echoed the same feeling, taking her spare hand in his own and squeezing it.

"Yeah, I know."

"I am never going to the beach again."

Sam drew Darcy closer to him, her belly soon pressed against his head in a hug. She grinned softly and then turned around happily when the door opened. The strong, sweet smell of coffee soon wafted into the room and Darcy darted over, quickly grabbing two mugs. Dean raised an eyebrow and swapped one of her mugs. She gave him a silent thanks and walked back over to Sam, placing one of the mugs next to his hand. Dean looked over her shoulder and made a face.

"Geez. Sammy, I was going to ask if either of you wanted breakfast."

Darcy gave a hollow laugh and sipped on her coffee, moving Sam's hand casually and minimizing the window. Sam stretched out his arms and sighed, picking up the mug tiredly. He stood up and laced his arm around her waist, grinning when she leant into him and closed her eyes. Dean cleared his throat and she opened them again, shooting her 'You're going to _really_ regret that' face. He gave her a small smile and then motioned for the door with his thumb.

"C'mon you two. The least we can do is get something to eat."

The sun had finally risen as the three hunters walked out from their motel room. Darcy gave a small growl and peered angrily as the bright sunshine reflected off the impala. Dean gave a small grin and hopped into the driver's seat, Sam slipped into the passenger's seat as Darcy stood by the back. Dean looked at her and raised an eyebrow before she sighed and wrenched open the back door, closing it shut behind her as she slid over the leather seat. She sipped some more of her coffee and then leant on the back of the front seat.

"So, where we having breakfast?"

Dean grinned as he turned on the ignition.

"I thought we could have it on the beach."

Darcy let out a small coughing fit as she turned her attention to Sam. He was oddly silent, even his emotions were dulled down. She sidled over to him, leaning her forehead on the back of his head. Something was bugging him, and he was refusing to let it go.

_Sammy? What's up? _

He looked startled for a moment, his eyes looked up to watch at her in the rear-view mirror.

_Nothing. Just thinking. _

_You can't hide anything. The downside to this bond. _

He gave a small smile and leant his head back, so he could see her properly.

_That vision I had, it keeps nagging at me. Like I know something bad is going to happen, but I can't stop it. _

_Babe, you can't help everyone. Besides, it can't have been a vision otherwise I would have felt it too. _

Sam just looked at her, a lower form of disapproval and annoyance simmering beneath his eyes. Darcy shuffled around for a more comfortable spot on the chair and pressed her nose against his.

_Would you rather it have been a vision Sam? _

_Dar, I would rather it be a vision. At least they make sense. Dar? _

Darcy shook her head and pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

_Yeah, maybe. It still kinda nags me though. Ah well, time will tell I suppose. _

Dean looked over to where Sam and Darcy were gazing at each other. He supposed they were talking in their little mind language, something that still made Dean incredibly uncomfortable. Even though they had been travelling around with Darcy for some time now, she still managed to remain as anonymous as she was when they first met. He doubted that even Sam knew much more than he did about his girlfriend. That was the whole reason Dean had pushed her away to begin with, he didn't need any more mysterious people in his life.

He mentally shrugged and pulled into the nearest beach diner, smiling to himself as a trio of women walked past in their bikini's. He didn't know why Darcy was so antsy about the whole wearing a bikini thing. One of the trio turned to face him, her red hair glistening in the sunlight. She threw a mischievous grin at him and walked over, leaning seductively on the window. Dean gave her a quick once over, his trademark smile already on his face. She glanced over to Darcy and Sam who were watching with amused expressions on their faces.

"My favourite colours yellow. So, you're right up there on my favourites list."

Darcy let out a loud snort and quickly smothered her face into Sam's jacket. The girl gave Darcy a weird look and turned back to Dean (who had pretended nothing had happened), smiling sweetly.

"Really? What a coincidence that yellow happens to be mine too, name's April."

Dean gave a more confident smile and nodded his head.

"Name's Dean. So, feel like showing me around?"

April grinned and stepped away from the door, allowing Dean enough room to exit from his spot. He turned and tossed the keys to Sam before turning back to April.

"Meet back in a few hours Sammy. Don't lose the keys."

Darcy watched as Dean and April walked off, her eyes rolling on their own accord. She turned to look at Sam and the two giggled as they saw Dean stack it on a sand dune.

"She seemed more like an Autumn than an April. Dean seems to be falling for her though."

Sam laughed some more and stepped out of the car, opening Darcy's door so she could clamber out. He picked her up and placed her on the car roof, sticking the keys into his pocket in a quick motion.

"Dar, that was so lame. I think you've been spending too much time around Dean."

She whacked him over the shoulder and then motioned for Sam to open the trunk. Sam gave her a quizzical look and opened it, pulling out a large bag. Darcy grabbed it off him and pulled out a black bikini with blue flowers patterned across it. Sam raised his eyebrows at her and she gave an innocent look.

"We do have to blend in you know. Besides, I packed some bathers for you too!"

Darcy smiled wider as she pulled out a pair of board shorts and shoved them and a towel into Sam's hands. She slid off the roof and landed gracefully onto the ground, her left hand on her hip as she watched him.

"Dar, I don't think so. Not with that thing swimming around in there."

"Sam, it's either board shorts or we're going skinny dipping. Wait… that isn't a good incentive to wear boardies."

Sam laughed and kissed the tip of her nose, his eyes gleaming in amusement.

"No Dar, it's not. Fine, I'll meet you back here then."

Darcy grinned and made her way over to the change rooms, grumbling when she realised how packed it was. She squished her way through and found a spare cubicle. She managed to change quickly, slipping into her bikini like a second skin. She carefully opened the door, slightly embarrassed with how much skin she was showing. She manoeuvred throw the bustling crowd and back outside, shoving her clothes into the backseat of the car. She turned to the ocean, smiling slightly.

She had always loved the ocean, the smells, and the sounds. The way everything was so open and free. However, the fact there was about 20 million ways to die by the ocean made it less appealing. She grinned when she heard a soft shuffling noise of to her right and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Sam. He was standing in his boardies, a kicked dog expression on his face. She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong Sammy? You look fine."

Sam looked at her incredulously.

"Have you seen some of those guys. They have muscles everywhere!"

Darcy made a face and kissed him teasingly.

"Exactly why I'm going out with you and not one of them. How do you think I feel walking around with all those other supermodel girls sunbathing? I'm not exactly the best looking."

Sam rolled his eyes and she cuffed him over the head. They both sighed and began to walk down to the beach, the soft sand sinking beneath their feet.

The beach was crowded by now, tanned bodies as far as the eyes could see. Not even an attack on a fellow beach-goer could stop anyone from having fun. Waves crashed against the shore, foam spraying this way and that. Numerous children played in the water, mothers and fathers laying on their towels beneath their brightly coloured umbrella's. Women lay together sunbathing, guys stood off in little clumps, trying to show how masculine they were by wrestling and dunking each other beneath the surf, and rarely a new couple would lie in the sand-dunes making out.

Darcy finished wrinkling her nose. Crowded places meant that she could nearly hear every strong thought popping out from people's minds. Three quarters of them happened to be rather inappropriate. She pressed her hands against her ears and bit her lip hard, humming a random song as a new wave of thoughts bubbled into her mind. Sam was there by her side, holding her tight as she stood back up. She shook her head hard, hair bouncing with the force.

"You ok Dar? Maybe we should leave the beach for Dean."

"And let him have all the fun. I at least want to go into the water for a bit. I doubt the aquatic baddie is going to come out whilst it's this crowded."

Sam frowned and gave a resigned sigh, letting himself be pulled into the cold water. Darcy seemed to have completely forgotten about the voices, splashing around in the liquid like a child. He gave a soft smile and watched her, keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble. Darcy reappeared a few centimetres away from him, a look of worry on her face.

"Sam, I can't feel Dean anymore."

"Don't worry Dar, it's probably cos of all the people around here. Dean can look out for himself."

She gave him another worried look and then nodded.

"I suppose. But I can usually tell where he is, it's just strange not being able to hear him."

"Right now, count it as a blessing."

She laughed evilly and slipped back into the water, treading it lazily as Sam shivered.

"You do know we're not leaving until you go under."

Sam groaned, he really hated the beach.

Dean lay back on the sand lazily, one of April's friends towels underneath him. The girls in question were currently running around in the water, smiles the only expressions on their faces. For some reason they had chosen a spot near where the girl had been taken, Dean had thought it odd, but counted it toward him as he could watch the police and lifeguards walk around to keep an out for danger. He sat up and called over to one of the officers as they neared his spot.

"Hey, what's going on around here?"

The officer gave him a disapproving once over before walking over to him, her hand slowly making her way toward her gun. Dean rolled his eyes and gave her his charming smile. She glared at him and stopped a few steps away from him, her arms folded across her chest.

"Read the news, you might actually learn something smart-ass."

Dean frowned and sat up properly.

"Now look here, I was just asking a question."

The woman rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving a rather angry Dean behind.

"Well, if that woman wasn't the bitch from hell."

"Hmm?"

Dean turned around quickly, a smile once more over his face as April looked down at him. He nodded in the direction of the police officer.

"I heard there was an attack or something around here."

April tossed her towel down onto the ground and sat down beside him, her red hair slipped over her shoulders and clung to her skin.

"Oh yeah, just some chick that got eaten. Big deal."

Dean raised an eyebrow as April stood up and meandered back to the water. So something was coming to shore and taking people. He needed to find Sam and Darcy. They had a sea-monster to kill.

* * *

**A/N: Blame Darcy, she's left me halfway through the chapter. And then she came back, hence the almost five pages I got! Yey me!**


	3. Horses in the Water

It swam beneath the waves, turning this way and that. It was careful not to get too close to anyone, lest it brush against their leg and cause panic. It knew something was tracking it, not just the humans on the shore that wore the bright colours, something more dangerous. It poked its head out momentarily and eyed the couple before it, a tall man watching the waves for anything and a shorter woman, skimming the surface with her hands without a care.

It dipped back under, the smell of flesh so appetising, it would have to wait.

"Mummy, look at the horsie!"

Darcy turned her head sharply to the side, straightening off her back to face the child in the water. She felt the force of the water rush around her as Sam pulled her close, his eyes scanning the surface of the water for signs of the "horsie". Darcy shuddered and moved her eyes away from the water. The child wore yellow floaties on her arm and was waving her hands in the direction of the deeper ocean; her mother to her credit quickly grabbed the child's hand and pulled her back.

"I don't see a horsie sweetie. Maybe it's time to go home hmm?"

The child pouted at her and continued to wave a chubby hand at the ocean. She felt Sam tense and bend down to whisper in her ear, his warm breath raising goose bumps over her wet skin.

"Dar, I think we should get out of the water."

She looked up and followed his gaze, a shiver soon rippled down her spine as she did. She could just make out a dark shape beneath the waves, and what looked like a mane and tail. She backed further into Sam as it raised its head above the surf, red eyes glistening hungrily at her. It had a slimy, pale-green tinged coat, and white mane. It snorted before it dipped back under the waves and disappeared from view. Darcy clutched at Sam's hand and quickly began to race back to the shore, her heart racing fast.

The feeling of the grainy sand beneath her feet soon comforted her and she slowed her breathing down, avoiding looking at the water. She felt Sam let go of her hand and his presence disappear before it came back and a warm towel was draped around her shoulders. She looked back up into his eyes and gave a small squeak.

"Sammy, what the hell was that thing?"

He shook his head and looked back out to the ocean, narrowing his eyes as he watched the waves. He turned back to her and briskly rubbed the towel against her skin to help dry her off.

"I dunno Darcy, but whatever it is, we need to kill it."

She bit her lip thoughtfully and gave a small smile to her boyfriend.

"Thanks Sammy.' She sighed slowly and then looked down the beach. 'We should probably try and find Dean now."

"Yeah, right. Like ever finding Dean is an easy thing."

Dean walked down the beach, occasionally looking at the water. He had left the company of the girls after calling Sam about three times with no answer. He scratched the back of his head and kicked at the sand, his mind deep in thought. Whatever had killed that girl had managed to do so with almost little physical evidence of it ever being there. Part of him was still wondering at whether it was an angry spirit, drowned or something, but the washed up bones with teeth marks and partial bits of stray flesh made him doubt it more.

"Dean!"

He looked up to see the rather wet and bikinied form of Darcy followed by a rather bedraggled Sam. Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother as soon as they both came into discussion distance.

"Sammy, I see Darcy managed to convince you to swim."

Sam gave him an annoyed expression and shivered slightly. Darcy looked back up to him and passed him her damp towel, focusing her attention straight back onto him as soon as Sam had taken it from her. He looked back to the water for a few more moments and frowned before he turned his attention to Darcy.

"Did you two find anything? Or were you too busy skinny dipping?"

Darcy shuddered and brought some of her hair back over her shoulder.

"Don't even joke about that Dean. I'm never going anywhere near that water again. There _is_ something in there."

She looked over to Sam to confirm her statement and Sam also gave an involuntary twitch.

"It's defiantly supernatural Dean. I think we should get back to the motel."

Dean nodded his head and they walked back toward the car.

_Back at the motel _

"So you _think_ you saw a horse in the water?"

"Don't say it like that Dean. There was a horse."

Darcy paced around the room, one hand curled in front of her mouth, the other clutched at her jacket over her heart. Sam sat at the laptop, his focus on Dean as the elder brother cleaned some guns on the bed. He looked over to Darcy and frowned.

"You ok Dar? I've never seen you like this."

Darcy sighed and sat down on the bed, rubbing her eyes as she did so.

"Yeah, shape-shifters just make me a little jumpy is all."

Dean looked over to Sam and cocked his head to the side, motioning to Darcy with a slight nod of the head. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to her, squatting on the carpet in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees and gave her leg a reassuring squeeze.

"Shape-shifter?"

Darcy raised her eyes to look at him and then averted them.

"Sam, water-horse? It's a Kelpie."

Sam frowned and stood up, sitting back down at the laptop before he typed a few words into the search engine. After a few clicks he brought up a webpage and scanned down it.

"Kelpie. They're welsh myths. Why would one be in America?"

Darcy shrugged and looked around for a few moments.

"Beats me, why are werewolves and vampires in America, they're both European."

Dean gave a short laugh and placed his gun down, walking over to Sam to look over his shoulder. He scanned the page, shoving Sam's hand out of the way to scroll down further.

"It says there's no way to kill it."

"Dean… shape-shifter. Silver bullet ringing any bells? Or should I say brain cells?"

Dean looked over to her and rolled his eyes, clapping his brother on the shoulder before he moved back to the bed and picked up his gun again.

Darcy scoffed and then jumped as her cell went off, beeping and buzzing loudly. She shot an annoyed expression at her phone before she picked it up and flipped it open, dialling the number to her message bank.

"_Yo Darby! We heard you were in a hunt around California, or rather _I _heard you were in a hunt around Cali. Anyway, just wanted to check up to see how you were, I mean after that last hunt we did together you were shaken up pretty bad. Yeah, I gotta go anyway, kill ya later. Teenie._"

She shut the phone with a loud snap and then tossed it over to the other bed, shrugging off the identical looks aimed her way.

"Just an old friend, I doubt you'd know them."

She crossed her legs Indian style and then waved a hand at the laptop, trying to move the conversation back over to the killing aspect of their job. Sam gave her one of his 'we'll talk about this later' look and then turned back to the screen.

"So, we need to find the Kelpie. Hang down the beach tonight or wait until tomorrow morning or something?"

Darcy walked over to Sam, leaning over his shoulder to look at the screen. She shook her head and stole the mouse from him pushing off a few pieces of paper as she did so. She scrolled down rapidly, her eyes skimmed over the text at an amazing speed. She paused at the bottom of the screen and then turned to Dean.

"Hey Dean, where did you disappear to at the beach?"

Dean looked up at her and frowned, tossing his newly cleaned gun onto the pile. He looked around the room for a few more minutes before he sighed and then leant back and grinned at her. Darcy rolled her eyes internally; he was such an idiot sometimes.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"FINE, Dean. Just answer my question."

"We ended up near the spot where that girl was washed up. April didn't seem too fussed about her dying though. So, who are these old friends of yours?"

Darcy gave Dean an annoyed look and then turned her focus onto the phone on her bed. It had been a while since she had been around Teenie and Autumn. They separated just before Emali had gone on that killing spree. She bit her lip and tried to block out the memories threatening to flood into her mind. She hated shape-shifters, the fact that she had some of their DNA swimming around in her blood made her feel like an abomination, what happened if she turned?

She once again pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, looking over to the wall instead as a mental focus.

"Athena and Autumn Daemon. They sometimes hang around at the Raining's Hunting Lodge thingy."

Dean's eyes widened in recognition of the names and he seemed to shut down instead, his eyes glazing slightly and focused on the ground. Darcy frowned and walked over to Dean, a slim hand delicately placed itself on his shoulder and she gave him a small hug.

"Dean? You know them too?"

A brief smiled flickered over Dean's face and he flopped back onto the bed, allowing Darcy to exchange a brief look with Sam over the recognition. Sam seemed as confused as she did, but that was most likely because it had been when he had been at Stanford.

"Me and Autumn used to date. We had a nasty break-up when she said she couldn't trust me."

Darcy stopped herself from giving Dean a sympathetic hug and instead nodded her head and gave a soft smile.

"That's so Autty. Don't worry Dean, she can be a bit of a tool sometimes…"

She felt a soft pressure on her mind and she looked over to Sam, who was watching the two of them, expressionless. She stood up and paced around the room again, her brain whirred around the whole kelpie problem. Dean closed his eyes and sighed placing his arms beneath his head and dozing off. Darcy gave a wistful smile and then walked over to the other bed, flopping onto it lazily.

_Wow, I never knew Dean had a girlfriend. _

Darcy shut her eyes and leaned heavily into the pillow, humming slightly under her breath in amusement.

_That's because you were in Stanford Sammy. I guess he felt like he needed some company. _

_I suppose. D— _

The link suddenly broke and Darcy shot up, her eyes widened in terror as she looked over to Sam. He had managed to get onto the ground, knees digging into the carpet as he clutched his head in pain. She knelt by him, his head held between her hands as she tried to calm him down. It wasn't a vision, but something scarily similar. The room shook as various objects began to lift from the ground, occasionally only to crash back down to the ground.

"Sammy? Sammy! C'mon babe, you can handle this. Sammy?"

Dean had risen after the room had begun to shake and was watching them from the bed, fear laced in his eyes as he watched helplessly. He jumped off the bed as it began to rise and knelt on the ground next to Darcy, holding Sam still as he began to wobble unsteadily. He looked over to her.

"Can't you do something? Don't you have that bond?"

The fear in his voice was enough to let anyone know Dean felt threatened. She shook her head sadly and pressed her head against Sam's still desperately trying to reconnect the bond. The room stopped shaking and it became dead quiet, the rapid breaths coming from the three hunters the only sound in the room. Darcy gave a small whimper as Sam about toppled onto her, the bond reconnecting quickly. She looked over to Dean and then spoke softly.

"I have no idea what the hell that was Dean, but I do know it shouldn't have happened."

* * *

**A/N: Done! Finally! Anyway, yes... I thought I would add some hurt!Sam, and all that... I love reviews, have I told anyone that? -points to the purple box-**


	4. Interrupted Flow

Darcy paced around the room, her eyes darting to the clock on the wall ever so often. Sam had fallen into a restless sleep, occasionally tossing and turning as he slumbered. Dean sat by his side, he had never moved since Sam had his brief telekinetic fit. That was the only way Darcy could describe it, it had come on so suddenly, shattering every part of the fragile bond that came between them, leaving both of them reeling. The bond itself had come back but was incredibly weak, it was hard to even pick up the really strong emotions he was feeling.

He rolled over and gave a soft moan, eyes briefly fluttering open and then shut again as he continued to doze. Dean stared at the ground, his thoughts coming clearly to her mind, fear among one of the strongest. Darcy walked over to the bed, sitting on the side and gently brushing the hair from his face and bit her lip. She turned to look at Dean and rubbed at her eyes.

"Your brother really likes being in pain."

Dean gave a small smirk and the looked down to Sam, who was now silent and curled into a pillow.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I would do without him, y'know?"

Darcy nodded her head and gently prodded at Sam's mind with her own. He stirred slightly and allowed Darcy a small smile. Sam's eyes fluttered open and he stared blurrily at his brother.

"Dean, wha's goin' on?"

Darcy practically jumped on top of him and pressed her hand to his head, checking his thoughts and temperature for the millionth time. Sam grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, still not turning his attention from his quiet brother. Dean looked at Sam and gave a wistful smile before he turned all serious.

"Sam Winchester, you _ever_ do that to me again I will personally whoop your ass."

Sam smiled guiltily and turned his attention to Darcy who had managed to somehow squish into the bed. He tugged at her arm and wrapped her in a hug, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. Darcy nodded her head in response to Dean's comment.

"I have to agree with Dean here. You feeling ok babe?"

"Besides the pounding head-ache and the worry that seems to be pouring down the link, I'm fine."

Darcy grinned apologetically and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes happily as she listened to his heart beat. Dean cleared his throat and Darcy opened them, nodding her head to the thought pattern Dean was following.

"Yah, we do need to sort out that problem.' She sighed and dragged herself from the bed, tossing the covers back over Sam's head as she did so, laughing as he detangled himself from them. 'Like I said before, silver bullets should do the trick. We may need to find it when it's human though."

Dean nodded his head and rummaged around in his duffel pulling out a handgun and tapping the clip against the barrel twice. He raised his eyebrows at Darcy and then armed the weapon, throwing a look of amusement in Sam's direction.

"Ya know Sammy, hiding in the covers ain't gonna help get rid of this thing."

Sam shot him an annoyed look as he finally managed to free himself from the sheets, his cheeks slightly pinked from the sudden effort.

"Man, those things are hard to get out of."

Dean snorted and quickly tried to subdue the thoughts that popped into his head.

"Dean. Winchester!"

Darcy tossed a rather large pillow at his head and then proceeded to ready her own weapon. She handled the gun with care, her gaze almost loving as she rubbed her fingers over the silver surface. She smirked as she placed her gun into her waistband that the gun wasn't made of pure silver, she didn't even want to know what would happen if she touched the stuff. She turned to face Dean and nodded, it was time.

A young man looked up from the book he had been reading, a frown on his face as he searched for a few moments. He had taken his oldest daughter down to the beach for while whilst his wife recuperated in the hospital at the birth of their second girl. He could hear her happy babbles off to the side, followed by a shriek of delight. He smiled softly assuming his daughter had managed to build the sand castle she had been trying to for the past ten minutes.

Another few moments passed before he heard another shriek, this time one of fear. He was on his feet in seconds, racing down the sandy dune toward where he had heard the call for aid. He dug his heels into the ground as he neared his daughter, whom was currently being soothed by a red-haired woman, her face lined with tears. The man smiled gratefully and held his hand out to his daughter who raced toward him as fast as her little legs could take her. He picked her up easily and nodded his thanks to the woman, turning his back to her to resume his place on the beach.

His daughter continued to sob however, tugging at his hair and pointing back behind him. She babbled incoherently and bounced in his arms, so he placed her down with a muttered.

"Fine, I'll put you down. Now go and wait by the towels."

He watched her race as quickly as she could before she paused and watched him fearfully from behind the dune. He rolled his eyes and turned around. Then his world went black.

Darcy opened the door before Dean had even managed to stop the car. She heard him curse wildly and she ignored him, racing instead toward the sand dune. She had heard the broken thoughts of a child as soon as they had reached the beach. Darcy skidded over the sand and miscalculated her stopping, instead slamming into the ground uneasily. She could hear the footsteps of Dean and Sam behind her and she picked herself back up, making her way towards the thoughts.

That's when the crying reached her ears, it was so soft that Darcy was practically on top of the young girl before she realised where she was. She bent down and opened her arms, allowing the girl to decide to come toward her. The child threw a frightened look towards the two men and Darcy shot them a look, nodding when they back-stepped. She turned her attention back to the girl and gave a soft smile.

"Hey sweetie. We're not going to hurt you ok?'

Darcy raised her hands and then smiled as the child came towards her, unsure but needing the comfort of a friendly face. Darcy scooped her up into her arms, brushing away the stray tears from her chubby face and she bounced her slightly, trying to find some way to soothe her.

"Can you tell us your name honey?"

The child buried her face into Darcy's shoulder and Darcy sighed, giving the two men a resigned look. She focused her attention on the ground for a few moments, allowing the girl to settle before she gently shook her and looked into her eyes. She repeated the question slower and smiled when she got an answer.

"Violet."

Dean raised an eyebrow and Darcy shot him a murderous look, swapping the child onto her other arm so she was facing away from Dean and muttering beneath her breath.

"Violet's a very pretty name. Is your mommy or daddy around?"

Violet nodded her head rapidly, making Darcy slightly worried that it would topple off. She bit her lip as the child pointed over the sand dune and she sent a quick message through the link.

_Sammy, I don't like this. Something's off. _

Sam nodded his head and then elbowed Dean, walking toward the direction Violet had pointed in. Dean followed cautiously and the two of them disappeared from Darcy's sight. Minutes passed as Darcy bounced the child in her arms, more for her sake then than Violet's. She heard Dean curse loudly.

"Shit."

Violet's eyes widened at the new vocabulary and Darcy went to put her down, causing the young girl to wail and cling tighter to her neck. Darcy winced away the pain and then called over the dune.

"Guys, can one of you get the girl so I can see?"

Sam reappeared a moment later, his face pale as he took Violet from Darcy's arms. He shook his head and continued bouncing her, a worried look imprinted in his gaze. Darcy swallowed and slid down the dune towards Dean, suddenly regretting her decision to go looksies. Her food rose up in her throat and she paused for a moment to cover her nose. The girls father-presumably- lay on the sand, his head disconnected from his body and laying off to the side. The man's stomach had been opened up and eaten at; old blood pooled around him and onto the sand and made it crimson. Hoof prints circled the body clearly and Dean looked up from it to watch Darcy.

"Shit. Dean, god."

Darcy ran a hand through her hair and scanned the beach for signs of the mutant horse. The only thing she could see were the waves crashing mindlessly on the shore and she looked back down to the body, looking away after another five seconds. She turned back to Sam, who held the girls head away from the sight whilst he watched over his girlfriend and brother. She couldn't imagine what the girl must have been going through; let alone what she must have seen. It was a miracle she had even been spared. Darcy walked back up to Sam and took the girl back off her, tossing her cell to Sam.

"Call the police. Vi, where's mommy?"

Sam nodded his head and walked off slightly, murmering into the phone as she placed the girl on the towel and sat down before her, holding her hands and squeezing them gently.

Violet looked terrified as she Dean walked up, confusion in her eyes as he walked over to his brother. Darcy tried to focus the girl's attention back on her.

"Mommy's in hospital. She's sleeping cos the stork just gave us my sister. What's you name?"

Had it been a completely different situation Darcy would have picked the child up and squished her for being this cute and innocent but instead she smiled sadly and brushed back some of the girl's black hair.

"My name's Darcy. Dean, didn't we just pass a maternity hospital on the way here?"

Dean came over and nodded, dropping Darcy's phone into her lap. He stared at the girl for a moment and leant down to whisper into her ear.

"Dar, the police are on their way. You wanna get the kid to hospital and we meet you there?"

Darcy nodded her head and picked Violet up, taking the Impala's keys from Dean's hands. She walked over to Sam, leaning her head against his shoulder as a quick hug before she moved off toward the impala. Violet practically bounced in her arms as she opened the back seat, frowning as she noticed the lack of seatbelts.

She cursed in her head and sat her in the middle, laying a jacket across the girl's lap, even though she knew it didn't make it any different. She smiled at her and then shut the door, getting into the driver's seat instead. She turned the ignition on and looked into the rear-view mirror.

"We're going to go and visit mommy now ok?"

Violet nodded her head and Darcy quickly directed the car away from the beach and toward the hospital, glancing into her side mirrors as the cop cars began to come in. She scanned the child's thoughts as she drove, sifting through the rushing thoughts. One image kept re-occuring, that of the red head Dean tried to pick up. She frowned and made a mental note to discuss it later, once Dean and Sam had managed to get away from the police. Violet bounced in the back seat and swung her head from side to side. Darcy sighed and turned on some music, nearly swerving off the road as the music blasted through the car. She turned it down quickly, shooting a worried glance into the back seat.

"Darby, mommy's in there!"

Darcy shot a look to the side, swerving the car quickly into the nearest parking bay. She shut the car down and grabbed Violet, clutching the child to her chest as she locked the Impala. She entered through the double doors, making her way over to the reception, shooting her nicest smile. The nurse smiled back warmly and looked over to her.

"How can I help you?"

Darcy shifted her weight and tried to resist the urge to glance around.

"Hi, I'm looking for Violet's mom. She recently had a little girl?"

The nurse frowned and waited patiently for Darcy to continue. Darcy skimmed the girl's mind and then whacked her own forehead with her palm.

"Sorry! I've had a long day. Her last name's Walkman."

The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile as she plugged in the details, nodding her head and pointing toward the left corridor.

"Number 302."

"Thanks so much. Come on Vi, lets go say hallo to mommy!"

Darcy walked down the corridor toward the now widowed woman.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to those who reviewed this chapter. I got them! Anyway, this is the completed chapter now so click on the purply box to feed me, cos I'm really hungry -hinthint- Other than that enjoy!**


	5. Paddling

Corinne lay on the hospital bed, her dark brown eyes fixed on the ceiling above her. It had been nearly six hours since she had given birth to her second daughter- Maggie Rae- and her husband had still not returned. Deep inside some part of her was sick with worry, the rest of her was too tired to even register the fact he was missing. She turned her head wearily to the side, frowning as she saw a young woman walk to her door, pausing as she opened it and then retreated back a little bit.

The sound of her eldest daughter's voice only piqued her concern and she sat up, holding out her hand for Violet to take. She bounced by her mother's bedside, glee and sadness both fighting to take hold of her features. Corinne placed her other hand out to soothe her energetic offspring.

"Vio, where's daddy?"

Her daughter calmed right down and then pointed back outside, toward the young woman who was now pacing outside the window, worry evident on her face. She looked up, as if sensing their thoughts and Corinne began to worry even more. She petted the bed and indicated for Violet to clamber up. She did, continuing to bounce as soon as she was secured. Violet began to babble quickly.

"Daddy went to heaven mommy. But don't be sad, I'll look after you!"

Corinne felt her blood run cold and she stared harshly at her daughter. Violet stopped bouncing, her bottom lip jutted out and her eyes welled with tears. Corinne sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Violet, lying is bad. Now, where's daddy?"

"Daddy went to heaven mommy! I'm not telling fibs!"

She leant back into her pillow, tears of stress and exhaustion breaking through and running down her thin face. Violet crawled further up beside her, leaning her small head on her chest and curling an arm around her. Corinne stroked her daughter's face and looked back over to the window, where the woman was now leaning against the wall, hitting her head on regular intervals. She stopped suddenly and stared, seeming to look right into Corinne. She shuddered and turned her head away. Wherever her husband was, he was going to get a mouthful when he came back.

"You're daughter isn't lying Mrs. Walkman."

Both Corinne and her daughter jumped as the woman's voice broke the silence that had fallen. On a better observation the girl looked to be around her 20's. She had long brown hair that came to about her chest and hazel eyes that seemed to see everything. She was dressed in jeans and a black tank, a denim jacket hanging loosely off her shoulders. She had an aura about her that screamed confidence and danger. The woman leant against the wall, studying Corinne quietly.

"And just how would you know? Did you come to finish off the job?"

The woman smiled softly and shook her head.

"I'm not a murderer of innocents. I found Violet on the beach and when I asked where her father was I found his body. I thought I should return her to you."

"That sounds convenient. You don't mind if I'm sceptical about the whole thing?"

The woman gave a small laugh and sat down on the nearest chair, wrapping her arms about her legs and watching her in amusement.

"There would have to be something wrong with you if you weren't Mrs. Walkman."

Corinne turned to her daughter and gave her a quick once over, checking her body for signs of abuse or harm. Violet giggled and squirmed, making Corinne give up in frustration. She turned back to the woman and sighed.

"So, what's your name? Or shall I just call you Ms. Jane Doe?"

She placed her feet on the ground and walked over to the window, peering out into the street as if she was looking for someone. She snapped the curtains shut and swivelled to face her.

"Call me Darcy."

Corinne nodded and clutched Violet to her, keeping a wary eye on the door. She watched as Darcy began to pace around the room and she cleared her throat, covering her daughter's ears.

"So, how did Robbie die?"

Darcy seemed to shrink and took a helpless air to her, like she didn't want to be caught in the situation. She glanced around, breathing a sigh of relief when she found that there wasn't anything in the room. Corinne raised an eyebrow.

"What I'm about to tell you may seem a bit… overwhelming to you. It's the truth though, and I need you to believe me."

She began to get the nagging suspicion that the woman was crazy. She cradled her daughter closer to her, practically smothering her face into her chest. Violet gave a small squawk of protest and Corinne let go, looking at her daughter in the eyes.

"Vio. Honey. Go to the nearest nurse bay and stay there ok? Good girl."

She watched as her daughter toddled off, her eyes darting back to Darcy. She seemed genuinely curious as the child walked out and she turned her gaze back to her. Corinne folded her arms.

"Well, I'm waiting."

Darcy sighed and looked at the ground, almost like she was collecting her thoughts and sifting through them.

"Your husband was killed by a Kelpie Mrs. Walkman. They're a type of…"

"I know what a Kelpie is. You're saying a supernatural being killed my husband?"

Darcy looked confused and rather stunned.

"Well, yes."

"Huh. Would you mind leaving the room for a moment whilst I grieve?"

Darcy looked at her as if she were growing a second head and spoke slowly.

"Sure…"

She stood up and exited the room, leaving the newly widowed mother of two-Corinne Walkman- to mourn the loss of her husband.

Darcy leant against the wall, shutting her mind off from the thoughts of the people inside the hospital. The mother had taken it quite well, amazingly well, for someone who had just lost a husband. She shrugged and pushed off, walking down the hall toward the main foyer. She back tracked quickly as she spied two police-men. The hunter part of her quickly tried to register how many crimes she had committed (hunting wasn't exactly an easy life) and breathed a sigh of relief when she came to the conclusion that she hadn't been on "red alert" for about a year. She continued walking, her aim for the nearest waiting room. She grinned happily when she caught sight of the other two hunters, nodding her head when they glanced her way. Dean and Sam glanced around quickly, walking toward her casually.

"You two! Geez, can you make it any more subtle?"

Dean glared at her and Sam gave a guilty grin. Darcy shook her head and hugged Sam, pressing her ear to his chest. The gentle beating of his heart did everything to soothe her and she relaxed slightly. Dean cleared his throat and poked her.

"So, how did the mother take it?"

"Like she had just been told she had gotten junk mail. She was completely normal about it. It was weird."

Sam exchanged a glance with Dean and they began to walk back to the entrance, ducking their heads as they passed security. Darcy rolled her eyes and motioned toward the impala. She handed Dean the keys and petted the car affectionately, smirking when Dean gave it a once over.

"Don't worry; I didn't damage her too much."

"If you've even gotten a scratch on her…"

"I'll get in my bikini and wax her myself, happy?"

Dean grinned at the thought and received a well-aimed whack over the head from Sam. He rolled his eyes and opened the driver's seat door, slipping in happily. Once they had all gotten in Dean turned around.

"Would you really?"

"No, she wouldn't. She's mine, if you want a scantily clad woman waxing your car find someone else!"

"Sam, I love you and… never mind. I'll just stick with the 'I love you' section."

"Do you love me?"

"Oh of course Dean! I would die without you"

Sam seemed to dull down, his eyes darting between Darcy and Dean like he knew something was going on. Darcy frowned and sent her mind out; instead all she received was a barrier. The silence that settled over the impala was soon far more deafening than Dean's music and it quickly turned awkward. Dean shot a look at Sam and began the ignition, blasting the sound of Metallica over the speakers. Darcy continued to watch Sam, who had instead chosen to frown out the window, lost in his own world.

_Sam?_

Silence rippled through her bond and Darcy leant forward until she could rest her arms on the back of the front seat. Sam gave no indication that he knew she was there, somehow something happened that only Sam could see.

_Do you really love him?  
_Darcy shot an incredulous look at the back of Sam's head.

_What? If I loved Dean do you _really_ think I would be with you? Sam, what the hell is going on?_

"My ears are burning. Are you two-"

"Shut up Dean."

The car continued in silence, the three occupants all in varying degrees of annoyance and anger.

_I don't know. You'd think that even with amnesia you'd know whether I was your boyfriend or not._

_Sam, what _are_ you going on about?_

_It was so real Darcy. Everything was so real, it had to be real. I wasn't dreaming!_

Sam turned around to face her, anger and confusion in his eyes as he gripped at her wrists. Darcy pulled back from him, impervious of the looks Dean was now giving the two.

_That's what this is about? That dream you had. For god's sake Sam, not everything is a vision._

Sam seemed to break. Part of Darcy felt like slapping him out of it, telling him that he was being delirious. The other part just wanted to cry and make him feel guilty. She knew Sam couldn't help but feel everything was connected to him, that somehow the demon was going to turn him. She had told him countless times that the demon would never get to him, that Dean, his father and her were going to protect him. Sam looked back to her, his eyes emotionless.

_This has nothing to do with the vision. Do you love him?  
_"Sam, I don't love him. If you weren't so friggin involved in your visions you'd see that! Why don't you believe me?"

Dean shot a confused look at Sam and began to open his mouth, pulling over to the side before the argument escalated.

"Love me? What the hel-?"

Sam whirled around to face his brother, anger racing through his eyes and his mind.

"Shut up Dean, this doesn't concern you."

"Hey, I'm tired of that attitude Sammy, and I think it does concern me."

"That's right, everything has to be about you. Dad's perfect little soldier."

Darcy wrenched open the door, flinging herself out as soon as she could. She cast an angry look back to the car and then fell to the ground in pain, a hand to her head as a vision came down the link. She was faintly aware of a blasting horn somewhere and the screeching of tyres but it didn't matter. All she could feel was the pain washing over her.

_The kelpie lay at their feet. Blood oozing from the gunshot wounds. Hoof prints were everywhere, combined with foot prints. And that was it, it was over._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I am well aware that most of the visions Sam's had haven't happened yet, so be on the lookout for them! Other than that, have fun.**


	6. Epilogue: Water of Life

"_Dar, can you hear me?"_

_Darcy's eyes fluttered open, her gaze taking a while to focus. _

"_Mom?"_

"Dar, can you hear me? C'mon kiddo."

Darcy's eyes fluttered open, her gaze taking a while to focus. Her head pounded loudly and the person before her remained a partial blur. She could however ascertain that the person was male.

"W's goin' on?"

She tried to sit up, blood rushing from her head. She struck her hand out to the side, and felt herself being pushed back into the pillows by some invisible force. Dean's voice became more apparent and she blinked owlishly at him. She looked quickly around the room, her eyes searching for the other familiar face. She tried to speak, although it was almost as if she were hearing her voice from far away.

"Where's Sam? The last thing I remember was the car horn. Sammy?"

"If you can hear me Valover, Sammy should be fine. Look, we killed the kelpie."

"Huh, Already? What the hell did you do?"

Dean took a deep breath; "I should probably tell you how we did it huh? After you got …' Dean appeared to choke on his words for a moment. '… you got run-over…"

_Dean and Sam carefully tracked over the sand-dunes. It had been a few hours before he had even considered letting his baby-brother leave the hospital, slightly worried for his state of mind. After seeing Darcy run over before them, and then carted off in an ambulance, he was surprised that he even trusted himself. He shot a glance at his sibling the way he practically ignored everything else. He knew that Sam blamed himself for Darcy's accident and that maybe there was going to be a few temper tantrums when they went back to see if she was ok. Dean refused to believe that she was dead. _

_The sound of a woman singing quickly alerted the two men to their prey and they crouched down in the sand dunes. Sam dropped to the sand like a professional and carefully aimed at the woman below. Dean watched her cautiously, his eyes widening as her bones began to melt and mould into a different shape. He quickly scanned the rest of the beach, cursing when he saw someone running along the surf. Idiot. He turned to face Sam and hit his brother on the shoulder._

"_Sam. The runner, we have to tell him to get away from here."_

_Sam didn't even turn to look at him, sniper still trained on the mutant woman._

"_Then hurry up and get him out of the way before she mutates completely. I won't be able to kill it if it does transform."_

_Dean nodded his head and began to run around the rapidly changing woman. He raced toward the newest targeted victim. He looked over to the shape-shifter and then turned back away, waving his arms (and his shotgun) in the air. The man took one look at Dean and turned the other way. Dean sighed in relief before he was flown through the air. He landed a few meters away, rolling over as he tried to find his gun. The kelpie had stopped transforming, a hideous combination of woman and horse. It grinned at him and began to compress his windpipe, a shrill laugh escaping from its lips._

_His vision began to go black before he heard the loud gunshot ring out. The kelpie blinked at him confusedly and toppled forward, stuck in the permanent splice. He stood up, a hand around his throat as he waved to his brother, stooping quickly to grab his shotgun. The kelpie lay at their feet. Blood oozing from the gunshot wound. Hoof prints were everywhere, combined with foot prints. And that was it, it was over._

"_Now that is one ugly son-of-a-bitch"_

_Sam smiled._

"_Yeah. It is. I can't believe its over."_

"_Don't get too happy about it. There are plenty more where that came from."_

_He clapped Sam on the back and the two walked toward the impala._

Darcy watched Dean with some surprise. She shook her head, wondering how on earth he couldn't tell that she could hear him. She waved her hand around, trying to draw his attention away toward her. She looked over to the door where a young doctor stood talking to Sam. She couldn't see Sam's facial expression but from the way the doctor kept touching his arm and avoiding his gaze. She turned back to look at Dean, and then frowned as she pushed herself to sit in front of him.

"Dean? Can you hear me?"

She jumped as the door opened suddenly and Sam and the doctor walked in. Sam looked terrible, his eyes red and puffy and he just looked so _broken _and_ tired._ The doctor cleared his throat and walked around to face the bed, checking some charts and scribbling some things down. He sighed and ran a hand through his limp hair, placing the clipboard down.

"Mr's Chasseur, I'm afraid to say with the level and extent of damage that has occurred from the accident, the likelihood of Ms. Caro recovering or even waking up is slim at best."

Darcy stared at the doctor. What the hell was he saying? She looked at the two men, desperation and terror in her eyes. Sam fidgeted on the spot for a few moments before he spoke, his voice low and soft.

"No. There has to be something more you can do! You can't just let her die."

Sam took a threatening step forward and Dean stood up to grasp his brother by the arms. Sam sank into his brother's grip and shook his head, allowing himself to be seated in the chair. The doctor looked between the two brothers before excusing himself.

"I'm right here! No, no, no! Sam! Dean, c'mon this isn't funny anymore! Sammy, please?"

Darcy stood up, turning to face the bed. She still lay there, tubes and drips and needles poking out of her body. Stitches and bandages marring her skin. She was there. She could see herself.

"Oh god.' She sank to the floor. 'God, please just let this be a dream."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for leaving it for so long. I ran out of idea's for the Kelpie so I decided to finish it off there. I may start the next one sooner or later so hold onto your impalas!**


End file.
